


We Can't

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: Luisa's final year at college was one she'd never forget. Not because of the parties, or her peers or the work, but because it was the first time she had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with someone she could never, ever have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd do a teacher/student fic a long time ago, and I finally started it!
> 
> ENJOY :D

Luisa’s alarm went off for the third time and instead of hitting the snooze button once more, Luisa pushed herself out of bed and decided coffee was the best way to wake her up.

It was the first day back at college after summer. A vacation filled with parties, alcohol and freedom. As much as Luisa loved those three things, not necessarily in that order, she was oddly looking forward to going back to college. 

This was her third year, her final year, and Luisa's emotions regarding that fact were mixed. She was going to miss sharing an apartment with Petra and she was going to miss the majority of people she had met over the last two years, but Luisa was not going to miss actually attending college. As interesting as her major in early childhood education was, some of the core modules were the very definition of boring, and Luisa was glad this would be the last year of them.

As Luisa poured two coffees she heard the distant sound of shuffling from Petra's room, and a few seconds later her bedroom door swung open.

‘Good morning’ Luisa said with her typically bubbly smile. Petra was in her pink dressing gown, her blanket wrapped around her as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

‘Nothing is _good_ about this morning.’ Petra groaned, slumping into the bar stool at their kitchen counter, taking a sip of the coffee Luisa had made for her only moments ago.

Luisa decided it was best to ignore Petra's grumpy attitude, knowing full well her roommate was _definitely_ not a morning person, and without that coffee in her system talking to her was a lost cause. So, Luisa walked back to her room and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Petra in peace.

Luisa pulled on a simple grey jumper and dark blue skinny jeans, tying her hair up messily as she did so. Her appearance was the least of her worries this year, not failing seemed a lot more important than her attire. 

‘Luisa!’ Petra’s voice echoed through the apartment and Luisa stuck her head out of her bedroom door to see that her roommate had progressed to the couch, her blanket surrounding her so Luisas could only see a small part of Petra’s face. ‘What time is my first lecture?’

‘How would I know?’ Luisa chuckled at the sight of her roommate, who clearly was not amused by the fact she was out of bed.

The previous year Luisa had been bugged so many times by her roommate about her lectures that after a few months she decided to just memorise Petra's timetable, it was easier that way. Even though Petra was incredibly intelligent and could easily remember something so simple, it made both of their lives less stressful. Petra was always on time with her work and never seemed stressed, partly because she would use everyone at her disposal to make her own life easier. Luisa included.

‘Can you check for me?’ Petra asked, her eyes darting towards the kitchen table where her new business textbooks were sat. Luisa sighed before walking over and finding the blondes timetable within the books.

‘Marketing in block D, 9 o’clock.’ Luisa read off the almost empty timetable. Petra had done so many extra classes last year that she had it easy this year.

‘What time is it now?’

‘Eight thirty.’ Luisa smiled as she spoke. Petra jumped off the couch, ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Earning a quiet laugh from her roommate. There was no way Petra was going to be on time for that lecture.

Luisa’s first lecture was at half past nine, meaning if she wanted to be on time she should probably get going now. 

After the first year Luisa and Petra rented out an apartment off campus. It was only a twenty-minute walk or a five-minute bus ride away. Plus, Petra had a car and she would give Luisa a lift most days. Luisa could have a car if she wanted, but the whole point of college was to get away from the money her father threw at her. If she accepted the gift it would defeat the entire purpose of her independence. She could've got a job with her father the second she finished high school, but that’s not what she wanted. She wanted the freedom, the choice and she wanted to be independent. 

'Luisa are you coming?’ Petra asked as she ran across the apartment, grabbing a pile of text books and stuffing them into her bag carelessly.

‘Yeah, just one minute.’

‘Hurry up, I’m already late.’ Petra said as she searched the apartment for a suitable pair of shoes. Luisa quickly ran to her room and picked up her backpack she had filled last night with everything she would need for the day. Luisa knew this whole organisation thing she had planned out would only last for a few days, but at least she could say she tried.

‘Luisa!’ Petra’s voice was loud and impatient, Luisa was still smiling as she headed out of her room. She had missed this, as weird as that sounded. She'd missed Petra’s little stress fits and the way it felt once Luisa made her laugh. Her and Petra were complete opposites in everything from their looks to their personalities. Luisas desires to help everyone around her and not care about who was in control were in complete contrast with Petra’s tendency to not see the bigger picture and her need to control and plan every aspect of her life.

The first semester they had spent hating one another. Petra had wanted Luisa and her positive energy as far away from her as possible, and Luisa couldn’t stand the blondes selfish motives. But clearly, things had changed. Petra found herself smiling more and Luisa started to see Petra wasn’t as selfish as she had once thought, she was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt. Something Luisa could understand. They balanced each other out perfectly and an unlikely friendship was formed.

‘Petra, breathe.’ Luisa said as she pulled her converse on, ignoring Petra’s huffs and sighs beside her as the blonde tried to speed Luisa up.

‘I don’t want to be killed on the first day back.’

‘And you won’t be killed. No one is going to care, just get the notes from someone else.’ Luisa said as she followed Petra out the apartment.

‘I do not want to make a bad impression with the professor.’ Petra said, practically whining in frustration. Luisa turned to lock the door and had to run to catch up with Petra.

‘Where is your first class?’ Petra asked as she jogged down the two flights of stairs, out of the apartment building filled with students.

“B block, why?’ Luisa replied as she skipped after Petra, her good mood getting the better of her.

‘Because I’m driving to D block and B block is the other side of campus.’ Petra said as she held the door open for Luisa. ‘I can drop you off near the C block if it makes it easier?’

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Luisa said as she climbed into Petra’s small car. Their college had four blocks, each one specialised in different aspects of education. Luisa’s choice of major meant a lot of moving between blocks, unfortunately for her. 

Luisa’s lectures this year were by far the most tolerable as she had more freedom in which modules she wanted to take. The only classes Luisa was looking forward to was ‘Children and Youth and Society’ and ‘Childhood psychology’.

‘I’ll meet you back at our place before the party, okay?’ Petra asked, pulling Luisa back from her thoughts. Luisa didn't recall Petra mentioning a party earlier, but it was the first day back so there was bound to be a party. 

‘Yeah sure.’ Luisa replied as Petra pulled onto the sidewalk and Luisa got out of the car, she didn't think now was the right time to ask questions. Petra had been groaning all the way about how late she as going to be, so Luisa would ask her later. ‘I’ll see you tonight.’

‘See you later.’ Petra said with a small smile as Luisa closed the car door and Petra sped off in a desperate attempt to not be late. It was five to nine; she was going to be late.

Luisa had until half nine to get to B block for her ‘Children and Youth and Society’ lecture, which was plenty of time to dwell on the year ahead. A lot can change in a year, but Luisa had no idea just how much it could.

 

* * *

  

Luisa walked out of the lecture rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hopes of this year being different had just been completely shattered within one lecture. Half of the students had fallen asleep and by the end no one was listening as the professor repeated the same point for the third time.

‘I’ve been back here for an hour and I’m already done with this year.’ A girl Luisa recognised but didn’t know said from beside her, earning a smile from Luisa.

‘I actually thought that was going to be an interesting class. 

‘So did I, I’m just praying the psychology class is better than that.’ The girl sad with a sigh as they started to head in the same direction.

‘You chose the psychology class too?’ Luisa said, relieved she would have someone to whisper to if the next lecture was as boring as the one she had just attended. The girl nodded in response. ‘Good, I’m Luisa by the way.’ 

‘I know.’ The girl chuckled as Luisa raised her eyebrows.

‘How do you know?’

‘Because, I’ve been doing the same degree as you for the last two years and you are one of the only people who speaks to the professors.’ Luisa laughed, the blonde had a point. Luisa wasn't one for staying quiet, especially if she didn’t understand something. Professors are people, and Luisa had no issues with speaking to people, so why should she with professors?

‘I’m Kara.’ 

“I’d say I know, but I didn’t.’ Luisa said and they both laughed as they reached the lecture room. ‘After you.’

The room was nearly empty, only a few others who spread out across the room. Luisa thought that this lecture would have been more popular as the subject itself is interesting, but apparently not.

‘Where shall we sit?’ Kara whispered, not wanting to destroy the quite atmosphere within the room. 

Partly joking Luisa said, ‘how about we sit at the front.’ She was not expecting Kara to agree and take a seat on the front row. But she did, and Luisa followed in suit.

‘Fifty dollars the teacher is some wrinkled up old dude with a lisp.’ One of the less mature guys yelled out for the class to hear. The quiet atmosphere was quickly replaced by a couple of laughs and a few people agreeing with whoever made that comment.

Even though there was only fifteen of them in the room, the noise had increased rapidly and Luisa could barely here Kara speaking beside her.

That’s when she walked in.

As soon as she walked over to the desk at the front of the room, everyone’s jaws dropped, quite literally, and the only sound was her heels clicking elegantly against the floor.

‘Good morning everyone, I’m professor Ruvelle and I’ll be teaching you all about child psychology this year.’ 

Luisa hadn’t inhaled since she saw professor Ruvelle, and she was pretty sure no one else had either. 

‘So, I am under the assumption you have all done some psychology before, but just in case I’m going to start with the basics. For the first semester we shall be-’ Everything the professor was currently saying was going straight over Luisa’s head. Luisa could not process anything right now apart from the woman she was looking at. Her eyes subconsciously trailed the woman’s body as she spoke, her long toned legs disappearing into the black pencil skirt with her perfectly fitting white blouse tucked into to it, and her copper hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head.

Luisa eventually dragged her eyes off the woman’s body and back to her face. Luisa watched as the teacher spoke enthusiastically about something which she was not listening to, something Luisa would later regret.

Luisa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It wasn’t against the rules to be on your phone during class, but it was not something the teachers appreciated if they saw you, but Luisa had never been caught before. So, as the teacher turned her back, Luisa pulled her phone out to see a text from Petra

Petra @9:49 - That lecture was so boring, where you going after class 

Luisa @9:49 - How late were you? And I dunno, food court in block B probs.

Petra @9:50 - I wasn’t late, I wish I had been though, it was awful. And okay, I’ll meet you there later.

Luisa smiled and locked her phone which was currently sat in her lap. When Luisa looked up to see her teacher, she found professor Ruvelle was currently staring straight at her. The professor had one of her eye brows raised and a smug smile firmly planted on her face. Luisa felt the colour rush to her cheeks, not because she realised that nearly everyone in the room was looking right at her, silently waiting for something that Luisa had no idea about. Her cheeks were currently turning a deep shade of red because the most attractive woman she had ever seen was holding her gaze and Luisa's body was clearly not coping.

‘What’s your name?’ The teacher asked slowly, making sure everyone could hear her without raising her voice, and if anyone in the room had not been paying attention, they now were.

‘Luisa.’ Luisa’s voice came out higher than usual and she was internally screaming. This wasn't Luisa. Shy, embarrassed, quiet and squeaky. They were not the qualities of the Luisa Alver, but somehow the redhead had pulled them out of her. 

‘Well, _Luisa_ , now we have your attention can you just remind me what me and Liam were talking about.’ The professors smile was the very definition of smug. She knew Luisa wasn't listening, she wanted Luisa to make a fool of herself, so to speak, so she wouldn't go on her phone again. Luisa couldn't help but smile back, her eyes sparkling as she did so. The most attractive woman she had ever laid her eyes on was currently _trying_ to making a fool of her in front of her peers and Luisa couldn’t decide whether she was kind of turned on or felt sorry for the woman. Luisa couldn't care less what the people surrounding her thought about her. She liked herself, and if others didn't, that was their problem. 

‘I don’t know, something about the Freud dude.’ Luisa said, the confidence in her voice was something that the professor was not expecting. She held Luisa's gaze for a second longer before looking across at one of the boys in the class.

‘Liam, can you just remind the class what we were talking about please.’ Professor Ruvelle said as she walked back to the front of the room and Luisa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Liam spoke out to the class about whatever professor Ruvelle had been saying, but once again Luisa wasn’t listening. Her senses were busy watching her extremely attractive red head as she waltzed to the front of the classroom. Luisa had always had a thing for blondes, she'd never really been attracted to anyone who wasn't blonde, but apparently that was no longer the case.

Luisa spent the rest of the lecture pretending to listen and staring at professor Ruvelle. Luisa did pick up the odd key phrase or word which she noted down so it looked like she was doing something other than staring.

‘You going to go to the food court after this?’ Kara whispered, forcing Luisa to look away from the front of the classroom where professor Ruvelle was currently explaining something about Freud.

‘Umm, yeah.’

‘Cool, the lecture will be over in minute.’ Kara said, her smile hadn’t faltered since Luisa first saw her and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Luisa found herself smiling back, momentarily forgetting that she could be spending this time watching the attractive professor teach something that Luisa wasn’t listening to.

Kara was right, and after a minute the class was over and people flowed out of the room. Luisa stood up and followed Kara, but just as the two of them reached the door,

‘Luisa, can I speak with you for a moment please.’ The professors voice caused Luisa stopped in her tracks and turn on her heels, slowly, before dragging herself back towards the professors desk.

“Yes professor.’ Luisa said as firmly as she could, refusing to let her voice wobble like before.

‘Can you just tell me what Liam said early, when I asked him to repeat what he had said when you were… busy.’ Miss Ruvelle had her eyes glued on Luisa who was doing her best not to react. Luisa had two options here, pretend she was listening and repeat the few things she had written down and pray it was right, or say she didn't know.

‘He was talking about psychodynamic approach and how ego defence mechanisms affect a child behaviour.' Luisa smiled at the end of her sentence, and the professor smiled back, clearly surprised Luisa had know that. 

'Sort of' Luisa knew she was right, she knew that professor Ruvelle had been prepared for her to get it wrong. 'Please keep you're focus on what is being said and not other distractions and if you need clarification please go as Liam, I'm sure he will explain it you '

‘Yeah, sure’ Luisa said, turning to walk out of the room. ‘I’ll ask Lewis about what he said later.’

‘Liam, you’ll ask Liam.’ Miss Ruvelle said with a small smile as Luisa left the room.

‘What was that about?’ Kara asked as Luisa walked over to her.

‘Oh, nothing. Just why I wasn’t listening to Lewis.’ Luisa said causally as they made their way over to the food court.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of We Can't (I know).
> 
> ANY and ALL comments are hugely appreciated as it lets me know what you guys liked/disliked (and I am writing it for you guys so it helps to know!)


End file.
